One Sweet Day A ToMaki Story
by Fathskie
Summary: Fan fiction about real character, Ikuta Toma and Horikita Maki from Hanazakari no Kimitachi e
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Anyone familiar with Japanese Drama? then this fic is for you ;p

It's about the famous pair Ikuta Toma and Horikita Maki from the dorama Hanazakari no Kimitachi e

For ToMaki fans, Enjoy!

**ToMaki Fan Fiction - One Sweet Day**

He was alone that afternoon, wearing hat, sun glasses, and silver necklace Yamashita gave him in his birthday. Toma had always been stylish, including the time when he had to go inside a full-packed train to get to his favorite shopping district.

The filming for 'Voice' has already reached the second week, and so far Toma enjoyed his role very much. He should be reciting his lines, but now he had a break from shooting, so he was enjoying his free time. Toma searched for his cell-phone, and wondering what should he do with that thing—when he passed a DVD store. Not expecting anything, he went inside to looking for any new interesting movies.

He was skimming through a bunch of American drama series. One Tree Hill, Desperate Housewifes, Sex and The City... _"Or should I look for medical stuff?"_ His hand reached out for House M.D season 1 when he heard the door slide open, and a cute giggle of some girls chattered made him rose his head. At that time, with one glance he recognize the voice owner.

He stood there for one second, not believing the coincidence. Yes, he bumped into people he knew a lot, but never with this girl. Feeling happy, and being Toma, he shouted with a big smile in his mouth, "Maki-chan!"

Maki heard someone calling her name, and not very long she spotted a tall young man, wearing white jacket, a hat and sunglasses.

"Are? Toma-kun?" and being Horikita Maki, she did the killer smile of her, while walking fast towards our guy. Practicing a well-built manner, she stopped just as Toma thought that girl would hug him or something. "Sashiburi! How are you?" she asked gleefully. Toma took off his sunglasses. "I'm good! I'm on a break now. Just… looking for stuff. Ah! How are you, Maki-chan? How is work?" Toma asked her with the same happy expression she showed him.

"I'm with a friend, I plan to go shopping with her. Actually I'm just acompanying her today." Maki said, still smiling. Amazed, Toma realized how he missed Maki smile. "Ah… soka." They looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed.

"So… I heard you have a new drama coming up?"

"Yeah, it called Voice."

"Eh..? What is it about?"

"It's about dead people talking." Toma answered. Maki's expression changed once she heard that. "It's a horror movie? I thought it's a medical stuff!" Toma laughed. "It's a bit of action movie, a bit of drama. You should watch it!"

"Hummmm… of course I will! I watched Maou too, you know." Toma's eye widened, and he said enthusiastically, "Really? How is it?"

"Hummm…" Maki paused and looked around a bit. "Actually… it's a great story, and you're so cool in there!" she said that with an honest expression towards Toma. This time Toma paused, his head bowed down and blushed. "Ah, you really think so? Thank you." and nodding eagerly. Another pause, and they both laughed again.

"Ah.. Toma-kun.. It's been a while, ne?"

Toma smiled and said, "Well… I still have some day off tomorrow, care to go somewhere together?" Toma didn't think of anything when he asked this.. only a second later he realized, _"Chotto. Did I just ask her __**what**__?"_

Maki—on Toma's disbelief—smile while nodding eagerly.. "All right, I guess I have time tomorrow.. Innocent Love had finished filming some time ago.." Hearing this, Toma felt something leapt inside his chest. _"Maki-chan just agreed to go on a date with me? Eh?"_ but to his friend, he only smiled—even bigger—and said, "Oh. Then I guess… I will contact you later?" Maki smiled and nodded. "Oh. You still have my number, don't you?" "Of course!"

"Ja.. then, I'll see you tomorrow? " Maki asked, and Toma answered rather calmly, "Oh.. okay. Yes."

Maki realized by then that she just made a date appointment with her dear friend —and felt somehow shy. She tried to avoid Toma's eye by looking at her friend, and it seemed that that girl looked back at her with a –what-are-you-doing-there-come-here- look.

"Ah.. I really have to go to my friend now. Talk to you later?" Maki said with half relieve—half sorry because she really wanted to talk a bit longer with Toma.

"Oh. Sure!" Toma kindly ended the conversation, and after that, Horikita Maki ran to her friend and talk something to her which unaudible for Toma. Still not believing the sweet coincidence—and tomorrow's date—Toma walked away from the store, not buying anything, and go home.

Or that's how he planned to.

100 meters from the DVD store, he took out his cell-phone, and dial his co-star and his dear hubby Oguri.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

Oguri Shun was in his house, apparently watching TV. "At Yu's bed. You're interupting."

"Uso! Honto ni?" Toma, as good as he is, felt a bit of guilt.

"Of course not! I won't pick up the phone if it's true. Baka.."

"Quit playing! I have a story to tell you!"

"Nani nani? You sound very excited… is this involve a job or a girl?"

"Err… both.. I guess. That's why I call you."

Grabbing a drink on the table, Oguri Shun replied, "Ok, what is it about?"

"You want the full version or the short version? On second thought. I'm near your place now, can I come?"

"You should said it earlier! I'm home, just remember to buy me a drink. I'm running out of beer here."

"Tschh. Fine. See you in 15 minutes!" Toma cut off the conversation, and head on to his buddy's place.

"_Shitsureishimasu.._" Toma went into Oguri's place. "Man, this place never change.." Toma quickly observed Shun's room. "And how am I suppose to get to over there? There are books and clothes covering the floor!"

"Just step on it." Oguri used his feet to make some space on the floor. Toma shook his head and make a voice that sounded like 'tschh'.

After small chit-chat, they both sat down, and the drinks are on the table. Toma looked a little bit uneasy. "Yeah.. so.." he paused. Not looking for words, because he knows perfectly what he want to tell Shun, he did it on purpose to make him even more curious.

Shun laugh and hissed at him. "Who is she?"

"She? I never said anything about a 'she'!" Toma tried to evade.

"It's a she, right?" Shun smiled jerkingly, "Oi! Just spill it, will you!"

Toma laughed. "Okay okay. There's a reason why I come to you. It's because.. you know her." Toma said slowly, carefully.

"Hmm. Actress? Who?"

Toma stared in disbelief, "You can't guess? You don't even try to guess?"

Shun shrugged. "Is she cute?"

"'_Is she cute'_! What's about 'Is she cute' It's not relevant!"

"Well.. since you think _all_ girls are cute.. you right, it's not relevant."

Toma gave a small laughed, can't answer the sarcasm but factual response his buddy made. Hecoughed. "It's Maki-chan."

Shun stopped drinking his beer, with increasing alert, looked into his friend's eyes.. and expecting the next sentence. "Maki-chan? What about Maki-chan?"

"Iyyaa~" Toma stand up and walked around the room a bit. "We.. made a date appointment, like, for tomorrow."

Shun stared, his mouth smiling wide. "Uso!" —cough— "uso! Omae!" and started to laugh.

Toma hissed. "This is important! I don't know why I asked her! This is bad!"

"How can this be bad?" Shun still chuckled.

"There are paparazzis, photographers! And what will my friends say if they know we go together?"

"Well they will cheer for you, that's for sure! Yea—go save her from Yujin, I heard his wife throwing a tantrum back then since he and Maki-chan always together."

"Quit that crap. You know Maki-chan won't do anything to risk breaking somebody's marriage." Toma's pouting.

Shun now standing beside Toma, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You should go home and prepare. You haven't got a date with a real girl for some time right? You always go with your friends from work. And, they are not even girls."

Toma moved aside and rub his hair restlessly. "Ughh… maan I'm nervous!"

"Yea I can see that." Shun had another gulp of beer, "You always go with boys, Toma. People will think you're gay!"

Toma gave a fierce look, "You're not helping here."

Oguri laughed and said, "Go out! With girls! Be straight! And what are you doing here? Go home! Iku iku go go! Ore go go!" Shun imitated Nakatsu's line in Hana Kimi, while pushing Toma outside his room. Toma refused and tried to come back, but Shun kept pushing him. "Practice your lines. NOT for VOICE. For tomorrow!" Shun looked very happy for some reason, and his happiness spreaded to Toma.

Smiling, Toma said, "You really think it's okay?"

"What? To go out with Yamapi's ex-GF ?"

Toma gave a -do-you-want-me-to-kill-you- look, and Shun laughed, "He will give you his blessing. He's as good as that.. you know it."

Toma smiled, and said, "Yea.. he's a good guy.. isn't he? Ah. So he's not going to tease me if I go out with Horikity, won't he?"

Shun exhaled, and said to Toma. "It's only a date! Nothing would happen! And Yamapi got over her, okay, they don't suit each other."

Toma was forced to agree.. but inside, he was thinking, _"Only one date?"_ and to his own astonishment.. he felt that he didn't want it to be just 'one date'.

"Wait wait wait." Toma suddenly stopped. "She asked me to contact her, about the plan.. We haven't actually decide when or where to go." he explained, with a tone of uneasiness. He looked at Oguri's eyes with an obvious clueless expression. Oguri sighed, "You really pathetic, you know that?"

"Be quiet! It's not my fault I don't have a relationship. I'm at Johnnys, remember?"

"Oh come on, everybody has everybody!" Oguri gave a small laugh. He would want to say some more to tease his friend, but Toma's expression was so clueless he couldn't bring himself not to be serious.

"Fine, fine! You call her now, okay."

"Call..? Isn't it will be better to just email her?"

Oguri Shun rolled his eyes, "Email is for someone you don't know! This is a date appointment! Toma please, this is Maki-chan we're talking about!"

"Fine, fine! I call her!" Toma interrupted Oguri's rambling and reached out for his cell. It's not that he forgot how close he was with Horikitty, and how for the whole four months in 2005, Maki had always believed in him and think of him as the closest person to her on the set. BUT this time is different. A date is always different. Yeah, he had dates with his co-stars before.. but most of them are males! Most of the guys are… guy. There won't be something happen because of small drinks at the bar until midnight, or six hours passed on a restaurant.. _But Maki-chan.. Maki.._

"Moshi-moshi" a voice answered the phone.

Toma felt a butterfly on his stomach. "Ah, Maki-chan, it's me, Toma."

"Yes?"

And.. there's a pause. _Why am I pausing?_ Toma cursed himself. Oguri watched with a huge grin beside him. "Ah, yes, about tomorrow. Urmm… shall we meet at 9 AM?"

"Mm. Okay, 9 AM then. Where?"

"Err…." _Damn, it should be easy with one of the guys. Just call them, meet at Starbucks or whatever, that would works._ "Where would we go to?" _Crap, why didn't I think of this earlier? I sound stupid! She must think I'm stupid!_

Maki voice getting sweeter, "I don't know, where do you want to go?" Sitting besides Toma, Oguri Shun quickly whispered, "Amusement Park, Amusement Park!"

Not thinking anything, Toma snapped. "Ah, Amusement Park."

And that's it. One second too late, Toma gave Shun a killing stare, while the latter stood up and slided out of the room, running away.

"Oh, Amusement Park. Toma-kun, it's weird, why Amusement Park?"

Toma cringed, and with two large jumps he got out of Oguri's room, tried to find and kill the man but Oguri was no where to be spotted. "Ah! I mean—let's go somewhere, it doesn't matter where. I'll pick you up?" he said abruptly.

"Hummm.. okay.."

Toma was sure Maki was smiling. After that, Maki gave him her address and said 'good night and see you' and ended the call.

Toma fell on Oguri's bed, eyes rolling as if there was something interesting on the ceiling, but actually he tried to digest what just happened. That was.. when a face popped out on the door.

"Oguri Shun you bastard! Nande amusement park?" Toma threw a tantrum once Oguri entered the room. Chuckled, Oguri trew a pillow towards Toma. "So you can speak! Tschh.. what are you? A 5th grader? You kissed a girl in purikura, and—my dear friend—it got published. Don't tell me you're chickened out by this date!"

"I am NOT chickened out! And it's not even my pic in the purikura-thing!" Toma refuse to acknowledge the point Oguri just made, throwing back the pillow at him. "What do you think I am? Your fangirl? Yep that's you kissing a girl on photo-sticker, you damn playa!"

"Omae…"

_Tschh_, Toma got up and walked away. "I'm going home!"

"Os! Be good okay! Say hello to Horikitty."

"Yea!"

"And don't kiss her!"

Toma stopped and gave a disbelief look to Oguri, want to say something but he just gave a small chuckle. "Os. Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is it. The D-day.

Today he's wearing white T-shirt, grey jacket and jeans. As usual, whenever he went outside in crowds he always wear hat and sunglasses. But today, he pick a different hat, the one his mom said would made him look more like a movie-star.

"_I__** am**__ a star."_ he once said, part jokingly. _"Yes I know you are, but your other hat makes you look like a baseball player."_ Ms. Ikuta pointed out her point of view, "_NEVER use that hat on a date!_"

"_What are you saying? I am not dating anyone!"_ Toma answered back, smiled cheerfully while getting ready for breakfast.

But that's week ago. Now he was standing in front of the mirror, feeling unsure about everything. Yet, the show must go on.

At her house, Horikita Maki was getting ready for today's date. _Deito ka.. _ Maki smiled to the girl in the mirror. Today she's wearing a cute white top and aqua-colored skirt with little flowers on it. Since it's near winter, she also wore a white jacket and socks. After fixed her hair a bit, Maki reached out for her cell. _Where is he?_

By the time she touched the cell phone, it rang. Maki snapped her hand, shocked. _Coincidence, huh?_ She grinned and pick up the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Maki-chan, Toma desu! I'm outside your house." said the voice over the phone. She smiled and said, "I'll be right there!"

Maki walked down the stairs and greet her mom on the way, "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou! Going somewhere?"

"Mm! With Toma-kun." she answered cheerfully. "Are? Toma-kun? You're seeing him now?" her mother looked interested. "No..! Not 'seeing', we just… have an appointment to go somewhere today, that's all."

"But.."

"He's outside, want to see him?" Maki walked towards the door and opened it.

Toma was there, as handsome as ever, and Maki forgot the last time she saw Toma this hot. _It wasn't Nakatsu.. coz' I don't like bleached hair… Hummm… I wonder.._

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Toma greeted Maki's mother. "Toma-kun, _sashiburi_! Ah! You're going out with Maki now?"

Listened to this question, he felt a leapt on his chest, and suddenly words escaped him.

"We are NOT going out, mom! Please!" Maki laughed to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom! We're going." and grabbed Toma's hand and dragged him with her. "Please don't worry. I'll deliver her home safely." Toma assured the mother, and excused themselves.

They both got in Toma's car, and after saying goodbye once again to Horikita's mother, the car drove away.

"Remind me again why I pick you up at your house?" Toma asked while driving.

"Maybe.. because you're too kind not to let me waiting alone in some restaurant out there?" Maki laughed.

Toma, still driving and smiling, quickly glanced at Maki and her outfit. "Nice outfit!"

"Humm. Arigato."

"Ah! You're not wearing the **¥165,000 **Parka you bought in Hanetobi?"

Hearing this, Maki started to cringe and covered her ears, "Please don't remind me of that, will you! I let it go already!" and they both laughed.

"Ah, Toma, where are we going?" suddenly she asked.

"Well… " Toma keep driving, and took a glance on his companion, "Have you eat breakfast?"

Maki smiled, "I haven't. "

"Yosh. Then we head to a restaurant first."

The car was parked outside a classy-looking restaurant, where they ordered traditional Japanese breakfast.

"We're on a restaurant and you ordered natto and miso soup?" Toma asked with amusement. "What? I'm Japanese." Maki answered back, apparently enjoying Toma's expression.

They chatted about random things while eating. And suddenly Maki implied. "So, you're really on Getsu9, huh?"

Toma stopped chewing. "Oh. Yeah.. Not as the leading role, though." he said carefully, eyeing Maki's expression. He was sure Maki's tone meant something, but he can't really figured it out. Then the girl sighed, "Hummm… I kinda broke the Getsu9 legend, didn't I?"

Toma froze for a moment. _Here it comes_. "What do you mean?" he tried to evade the discussion.

"I was soooo happy when I got Getsu9 leading role, it's the first time for me. And I agreed to that role—" Maki suddenly stopped.

Their eyes met. Toma chewed his food even more slowly now. Maki looked down at her miso soup, and there was an uncomforting pause between them.

_This is bad_, Toma thought. _What to do now? What? If this is Jun or Yamashita I can just joke around poking their ego.. but to her?_ He was unsure what to do.

"Ah.." Toma finally broke the silence, "So, Maki-chan, what are you doing now?"

His question startled her, and suddenly she remember that they were suppose to be on a date.

"Ah! Gomen gomen!" she laughed and took her soup. Drinking her soup, she asked, "Ah, Toma, is it okay to go out with me now?"

Seeing the smile just came back, Toma was a bit relieved. "It's fine, I can recite my lines tonight, and the filming will start at 10 AM tomorrow, so I'm not in a hurry." he smiled.

"Well, I mean, won't there be anyone jealouse if you go out with me?" she slowly prompt a question. Toma rose his eyebrows. "Not anyone that I'm aware of." he grinned.

Toma can only saw Maki's eyes, coz' she was drinking the soup, so he wasn't sure whether she was smiling or not.

"Get a girl, will you. You're a great guy why are you still alone in this world?" she asked, half-face still hidden.

Toma laughed, "Who wants to be with me? I'm a workaholic. No girls would want to be with me. Ah! Is there by any chance… you're starting to have feelings for me?" Toma boldly teased the girl.

Maki almost choked by her soup. With one hand she wiped her lips. "Not a chance! What a confidence you have there!" she snapped instantly and they both laughed.

Seeing her laughing face, Toma realized how happy he was, that Maki-chan agreed to go on a date with him today.

One hour later, after all the chat about drama and gossiping their friends, Toma and Maki got up and Toma insisted to paid for the meal.

"So.. where we gonna go now?" Maki asked. Toma stood beside his car, both hands on the hip, looked like he was thinking hard. "Dunno. Any ideas?"

Maki tilted her head to one side, apperently thinking of several possibilites. And then her face brightened up.

"Let's go to amusement park, shall we?"

Toma stood on astonishment. "Chotto—" he hold his laugh, "I thought yesterday you said the idea was weird!"

Maki was smiling wide and evaded the question, "That's because we haven't seen each other for months! But after talking to you.. And to think of, I never really do things spontaneously… let alone anything fun.." her eyes musing, as if she had something wandering around in her mind. Toma watched her, gave a small sigh and told her to get on the car. "Amusement Park, here we go.." he said while opening the door.

Maki quickly turned her head, "Eh? We really going there?"

"Yes! Get on." he started the engine, and Maki didn't have time to think but followed him inside the car. Toma had a wide smile on his mouth, "You really don't care if there are paparazzis?" and slammed the door closed.

Horikita stunned. She never really—thought of it. To be spotted hangout together with a co-actor outside the set… or how it would affect her career—and Toma's too. What she knew was that at the time, she really wanted to let everything go. When she met Toma the other day, it was not a coincidence. At least she did not think it was. It was fate. She was desperately need someone to talk to, someone to be by her side, someone to make her laugh. That's why she went accompanying a friend to some random stores the other day—to get away from showbiz world for a moment. And Toma… that guy never fail to make her feel good about herself and be happy.

Seeing Maki drawn in silence, Toma became slightly worried.

"Demo~ we can go somewhere else, if you change your mind.." he said it slowly.

One second… two seconds… three seconds.. that felt like one hour for Toma. And then Maki rose her head. Looked confident and certain, she answered.

"It's okay. Let's go to Amusement Park."

Toma stared at her for a moment, just to make sure. She looked back at him, with a firm expression.. until Toma got assured and told her. "Put on the seat belt, and call your mother, you'll be coming home late tonight." and hit the gas.

PART III (end?)

"Here we are." said Toma as he parked the car in one of Tokyo Dome City's parking area.

Maki didn't move, her eyes widened and she chuckled, "We're really here, aren't we?" and turned her head and stared at her friend.  
Toma had a cheerful expression he always had and assured her, "Yes, and now we should start queing if we still want to have fun!" and got off the car. "Have you been here before?" asked Maki, and followed him. "To the attraction? Well—yeah, haven't you, Maki-chan?"

"I have, but it was a long time ago."

Toma looked at her, "Me too." and smiled. They both looked to each other with a pleasant expression, both felt happy and excited. "Then… shall we?" he asked her. Maki gave a last glance and smiling brightly, grabbed Toma's arm and walked ahead. Toma was surprised by her move but he went along too.

He took the time to closely paid attention to his companion this time. He always knew Maki was beautiful, but this get even better especially after her 20th birthday. She looked a bit different in a gorgeous way and emitting an attractive aura, even more powerful than the past times. He tried to remember when did she start to become this pretty… But then he shook his head, tried not to think of anything. _"This is Maki-chan we're talking about!"_ Oguri Shun's words somehow echoing on his mind.

When they arrived on the ticket place, Maki was surprised, "This place is empty!"

Toma laughed, "Well.. First, it's now 11:40, and it's winter. Most people don't go to amusement park in winter."

Maki was happy, "Today is not very cold, it's still mid December. I wish we won't have much queing inside!"

* * *

"Iyyya… ¥4000 each!" Toma laughed as they entered the amusement park. "I guess I forgot how much these ticket costs!"

"Then I guess we shouldn't waste this day!" Maki smiled and turned to her friend, "Toma-kun, let's have fun today, okay!" she said happily. Toma didn't answered for a moment. The same strange feeling came back. _What is this feeling? _Try not thinking about it, he only said, "Oh, ok! Let's have fun!"

Mid December 2008, in Tokyo Dome City Attraction, both friends totally enjoyed themselves. They got on the various attractions, chatted and joked.

"Did you see my "S" photobook?" somehow the conversation was turned into that topic.

Toma grinned, "Iyyya… I saw some pictures." he implied. "Eh? You bought it?" Maki's expression brightened. "Nah… it would be creepy." Toma answered slowly, tried to hold his laugh.

"Ah," Maki looked as if she was angry—but she's actually held her smile, "Why creepy?"  
Toma bowed his head, only his eyes stared right into Maki's. "Me? Keeping a whole book full of your fancy pictures? That would be creepy."

"Aha!" now Maki laughed, "It's not creepy! You meannie!" and punched him on the shoulder. They both laughed.

* * *

Maki was fixing her hair and put more lipgloss on her lips at the ladies room. She attempted to put on a serious face in front of the mirror, but her lips won't be still. She finally gave up trying to look calm and started smiling. "_What's wrong with me? How can I be this happy?" _she thought to herself. _Toma, ne~?_

Maki went out from the ladies room and looked for her friend. Toma was there, sitting on a bench and holding his cell-phone. Maki worried a bit,  
"Is there something happen?"

Toma rose his head. "Ah! No, nothing. Are you done?"

Maki nodded. "Umm!"

"Then… where should we go now…" Toma said while putting back his cell-phone on his jacket. Maki looked up to the road in front of them. A bit far, there was a photo-studio, where people can took pictures and make them printed on stuff or something. "Toma-kun, let's take picture today, shall we?"

Toma seemed to be a bit hesitated, "Pictures?"

But Maki didn't seem to worry. "Yea! It will be like a token for us to remember this day." She stared at her friend, wishing for him to agree. Watching Maki standing there without blinking, Toma knew he couldn't say no to her. "Ja, let's go… take a picture." finally he gave up.  
"Yatta~!" Maki was smiling gleefully, and walked ahead of Toma into the photo-studio. "Which background do you like?" Maki said, while standing side by side with him on the box, choosing layouts. "Anything would be fine." Toma answered, with a slight tone of uneasiness. _What are we doing? A picture? An evidence? _He could see the guys laughing and tease him already!

"Ready?" Maki moved closer to him. Her move woke Toma up from his wandering thoughts, and he can now smelled Maki's perfume very well. Suddenly he felt a funny feeling on his stomach and became even more uneasy. Not sure where the source of this weird sensation was, Toma tried to drove out the strange thoughts and put his acting skill on stage to get on with the show. They did the "V" sign and Maki pressed the button.

"It's done very well," said the shop keeper, watching the digital image, "Which platform do you want to print this on? Shirts, mug, pillow sheets?"  
Maki laughed to the idea of the latter. "Mug is fine, ne~ Toma?" she turned to Toma and ask for agreement. "Ah, yes, mug is fine."

"Make it two of them!" said the girl to the shop keeper. Toma looked on disbelief at his companion. _Two? We will have more evidence? _"Maki-chan?" he said in astonishment.. and Maki just looked back at her with such innocent face he can't bear himself not to be amazed at how simple this girl think.

The mug was ready. It was a cute twin mugs, with a clear image of two friends smiling and looking happy together. Man, I can start to believe that we're really a couple.. Toma gave an amazed laugh to his own thought. Maki watched the mug and thought, _It's a good picture. We do look good together, don't we? How could people realized this earlier, while I'm only realized it now?_

But she didn't think any further, paid the mugs and gave one to Toma.

* * *

Time passed before they knew it. The weather was getting cold and darker. "Toma-kun, what time is it now?"

Toma checked his watch. "16:30… Eh? Already this late?"

Maki frowned, "They closed early on winter, aren't they? That means… we can only have one more ride?"

Toma cringed, "Iyya... and we do save the best ride for the last, don't we?" he slowly said and smiled at her. Maki smiled too, and both looked up. To the Big O.

"Toma-kun," Maki said to him when they are queuing for the Ferris wheel. "Hmm?"

"Toma-kun, there are girls looking at us." Maki's tone changed a bit. Toma rose his head, "What?" and became a slightly cautious. From their place, not far from them a bunch of girls—seemingly high schooler—obviously looking at them and giggled to each other. Toma bowed down,

"Don't mind them." He can say that, but inside, he understand perfectly what was so fascinating to those girls. Seeing Ikuta Toma and Horikita Maki together, queuing for a Ferris wheel is definitely not something they could see everyday. _Even I amazed_, he thought to himself.

Not long after, they got into the Ferris. Their cart slowly went up, and after a while, it's started moving smoothly. Thy could hear people was screaming on the roller-coaster beside them.

"It looks really fun!" Maki said, looking down the window to the Roller Coaster that got through the wheels. Toma chuckled, "I asked you did I, but you said you didn't want to get on it."

"But it's so scarry! How could people actually ejoy that kind of ride?"

Toma laughed, "I used to hate thrilling rides too, but now I somewhat enjoy them.." he said.

"Humm… that's good. Yamapi told me you guys was on the Blue Fall in Yokohama."

Toma gazed at her. "He told you that? Haha.. we were so little by that time." he smiled. His eyes musing, as if his thoughts were drawn into past memories.

They both quiet, apparently busy with their own minds. "What.. happened, by the way, in 2006?" Toma asked her carefully.  
Maki smiled and tried to evade Toma's eyes. "Didn't he tell you anything?"

"Well, he did, but.. I like to hear your point of view." Toma's voice was gentler.

Maki paused a bit, as if recall some things from the past. "We… didn't suit each other. I mean—he is good looking, but he's a bit quiet, and don't tell much about himself. And he's very busy, he didn't have time for me."

Toma felt his heart beat a different rhytm. He didn't get why, though.

It was silence again. Toma was once again watching her, enjoying the new sensation that had never crossed his mind all these years while he was with her as Nakatsu. Admiring her beauty, and following an unexplainable desire from inside, his eyes were moving down..

To her neck..

To her chest..

To her thigh..

To her knee..

Then he stopped and looked away.

Maki put both her hands on her bare knee. Paying attention to this, Toma took off his muffler and placed it on top of hers. Maki looked at him. "Why..?"

"It's cold, isn't it." Toma said calmly. "I don't understand why girls can wear skirt on winter!" he said jokingly. "When I was Takemoto, it was a struggle everyday acting on shorts!"

Maki blushed. "Be quiet... I didn't know we were going outside! I thought we were going somewhere _in _a building. You know how overheated our buildings are in winter!" she snapped back and laughed.

After that, the awkward atmosphere had gone. They spent their time in the Ferris wheel joking around and teasing each other cheerfully.

* * *

"It's still early," Toma checked his watch after they got out of the Amusement Park. "Shall we go eating?"

"Okay!" Maki agreed to that, and they both went on a dinner in on of the Tokyo Dome City restaurant. After one hour, they finished eating and Toma took her home.

The car moved slower when it was near Horikita's place. It was still 7 PM, very early for both standards.

"Here we are. I safely get you home." Toma smiled in a cute way, took a glance on Maki and opened the central door lock. Maki seemed uneager to move.

"It's over, huh…?" she turned her head, "The day?" Maki said it with an empty tone, seemed to be regretted that their date was over. "Iyyya… we can always go again another time." Toma assured her and tried to look happy. His hands on the wheels.. but they felt rather numb.

"Maki-chan.." Toma said slowly. "Mm?"

Toma didn't answer. Slowly, he moved his hand towards her, and leaned his body. Maki felt her heart beating fast suddenly, Toma's face was now so close to her.

… and then she heard the door opened.

Toma turned his face to the door and pushed it open. Maki's face went a bit pale. She was sure Toma was about to kiss her. She can't believe Toma did that to her. She laughed awkwardly and said with a soft voice, mostly to calm herself, "What was that?"

Toma smiled and evaded Maki's eyes. "Sorry." And then he paused. Maki was silent, but she could hear her own heart beat.

"Thank you for going out with me today. I'm really happy." Toma finally said.

Maki was still a bit unsettled. "Ah. Me too. I'm… I'm glad I went with you, Toma." and then, started to regain control of herself, she laughed a little and said, "Today is really fun! I owe it to you. Thank you."

Toma looked at her eyes, and nodded. "Mm. It was nice, wasn't it." and they both chuckled.

"Ja, then I guess I'm off now..!" she said, smiled and opened the door. Toma watched her stepped out of his car, his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something.. but he couldn't find the words.

"Aww.. my feet.." Maki laughed when she got off and stood up next to Toma's car. The ache muscles from walking all day just can be felt now. Toma laughed and bid her farewell. "Get a nice warm bath and you'll be ok!" and then they looked at each other. They both knew something had happen between them. But to her, Toma only said, "See you later, okay!" and drove the car.

Maki waved her hand, and sent Toma off by sweet farewell.

"Arigatou, Toma.." she whispered, when Toma's car was gone on the far road.

Both of them felt something from today's trip. Both of them looked at each other differently after today's date. But both of them somehow afraid to do anything, let alone think of anything, about what it might turned into. It was their little secret. Their little adventure. And they certainly will not forget that day.


End file.
